Together or Not?
by xox.hey
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story so please NO HATE! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if i did what would i be doing here writing fan fictions! My name is Alexee (ALEX-eeee) Sasuke cheats on Sakura? Sakura doesn't believe it...not yet at least..
1. Just the start

Hey guys! This is my first story so please NO HATE!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if i did what would i be doing here writing fan fictions?!**

My name is Alexee (ALEX-eeee)  
 ___

Sasuke cheats on Sakura? Sakura doesn't believe it...not yet at least..

 **2 YEARS IN THE PAST...**

Sakura and Sasuke just got married. They were in love 3. In Sasuke's vows he wrote

 _'Today I am marrying the one I love, I vow to stay with you for every bad week and good, every month, year, day of our lives. I will be with YOU and ONLY you.'_

Sakura started to tear up. They both said " I Love You!"

The minister said " You made now kiss the bride."

 **IN THE PRESENT...**

"Sasuke~Kun!, What would you like for dinn-'

Sasuke said "Nothing. I'll be back late." "O-okay.." Replied Sakura.

 _'Sasuke has been going out early...and coming back late. I wonder where he is going. I MEAN i know he said he has long days of work but...everyday? Am I just overreacting? I'm sure that um i'm hallucinating/ I'm going crazy. UGH!'_ Sakura thought about it and she agreed to herself that she is going crazy. She knew Sasuke loved her..right..? I mean I loved him, that's a strong of enough bond...I hope.

Sakura was determined to stay up late to wait for Sasuke. She waited...and waited...she fell asleep around 4 A.M-ish. Sasuke still wasn't home? She fell asleep on the table when she heard a creak at the door. She pretended to be asleep but she slightly opened her eye. She saw a-a another girl...it was it was...Hari. Hari was Ino and Sakura's Childhood friend. They use to hang out all the time until..until Hari abandoned them for the more 'popular' girls. Sakura thought _'OF COURSE, Sasuke obviously likes Hari...She has Long Blonde hair, Freckles, and Beautiful Blue eyes. She was skinny and had nice breast...Why am I so useless..."Starts to tear".'_

She heard the bedroom door open. She also heard some whispering, stuff like _'Sasuke! When are you gonna dump...HER"_

She cried. And cried. After crying for about 20 Minutes, She quietly moved out the door and walked. Walked to Naruto's house. It was 5 in the morning. Of course Naruto was asleep. She knocked for a while but...he was to deep in his slumber. So she went to Ino's house instead. Ino was already up watering her mothers flowers for the shop. She saw Sakura and said "Sakura...You look like you got no sleep." Sakura replied with "In-o Sasuk-e i-s (Starts to burst into tears)" "Woah Sakura sleep first, then tell me what he did."

After a few hour of sleep Sakura woke up. She explained everything to Ino and Naruto. Oh yeah Ino called Naruto while Sakura was sleeping. Naruto and Ino got mad...not mad but FURIOUS.

"THAT UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THA-" "Ino calm down please" said Sakura

"Naruto are you okay..?" "Teme...did that...TEME DID THAT!?"

"I-I don't know I was really sleepy.."

 **Thanks for reading! It's short chapters but it took me like an hour lol. R &R! 3**


	2. I'm Finished

Hey guys! This is my first story so please NO HATE!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if i did what would i be doing here writing fan fictions?!**

My name is Alexee (ALEX-eeee)  
 __-_-_-_-_-_-__

Sasuke cheats on Sakura? Sakura doesn't believe it...not yet at least.

(WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!)

"Okay..(Ino Calms Down) Sakura are you sure?...Like I trust you but are you sure sure?"

"I-I don't know he came home late it was 4-5 and I heard Hari saying why didn't he leave me yet..."

"Wait Hari?" Asked Ino

"Yeah"

"OKAY HOLD UP" interrupted Naruto "Who's Hari?"

Ino explained everything..after explain there was a knock on the door.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

Ino opened the door and Sasuke was there...He said "Sakura, there you are. Come home." Sakura just quickly nodded and left. Ino and Naruto just stared at Sasuke in disbelief. On their way home Sakua tried to ignore the perfume smell on his shirt.

Then Sakura remembered something

She remember the Black underwear she washed that wasn't her's, She remember the new smell that Sasuke aquired. She remembered the hickey on Sasuke's neck that he claimed as a bruise from the mission. All these things she tried to ignore try not to believe, because he was the man she loved, he was the man she wants to spend her life with. He was. Now she's not so sure. She doesn't know if she should leave or stay. Does he still love her..? Does he care...

 **a few mins later..**

Sakura asked "Sasuke...Do you love me?" Sasuke stared at her blankly "hn" that was the last straw for her. She couldn't take his 'hn's' anymore. What had happened to the strong Sakura she once knew? She spent 2 years of her life cleaning, cooking, and waiting for Sasuke to come home. What had happened to that independent girl who was trained by the 5th hokage..? What happened to the strong kunoichi that she was, the strong soul, and the strong Medical ninja. All Sakura needed was one little push and who knew Sasuke would be the one who would push her.

 **SHORT CHAPTER! sorry 2 chapters in one day though :o R &R **


	3. The leave

Hey guys! This is my first story so please NO HATE!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if i did what would i be doing here writing fan fictions?!**

My name is Alexee (ALEX-eeee)  
-

Sasuke cheats on Sakura? Sakura doesn't believe it...not yet at least.

 **(CHAPTER 3)**

Should Sakura leave or stay...She loves him...at least she think she does. Sakura went to her friends for help. They said to leave him. That she deserves better. Sakura was thinking...and made her decision...even though something happened. (that's for a different chapter :p) Sakura was going to leave, not just him but the village for 2 years. She needed a break from EVERYTHING. So she went to her mentor the hokage (Lady Tsunade) , and asked for a 2 year leave.

"You sure Sakura? 2 whole years?" Asked Lady Tsunade. "Yes, I need a break from the drama in my life." Replied Sakura. "But Sakura 2 years just for a break?" "It's not just for a break.." Sakura starts getting nervous. Sakura whispers something in Lady Tsunade's ear. Tsunade's eyes pop. "REALLY?" Sakura nodded and asked "May I leave please Tsunade~Sama" Tsunade takes a deep breath and signs the paper, just before Sakura left the door Tsunade says, "You have 2 years okay. Only 2. If you dont come back on May 4 i'm sending a search party." Sakura thanked Lady Tsunade and left.

Sakura went back to Sasuke's house to pack her stuff when he was at "work". Before she left she left a note it said,

 _'Dear Sasuke, I love yo-'_ She erases it really fast _'To Sasuke, I am leaving. I know you were cheating on me with Hari, I thought you loved me. You know what happened between us too. I am leaving. I tried to ignore the perfume smell on your clothes, I tried to ignore the underwear too. I'm sorry I wasn't a strong, pretty, or useful wife. But I will train to become who I am meant to be. So really I should be saying thank you. You pushed me to become a better wife and person and now i'm doing that. So Thank you. You are my first love and always will be. I left the divorce paper on the table please sign them.'_

 _~Love Sakura Haruno_

Sakura left at 8. The current time was 6. So she had 2 hours to say goodbye. First she went to Ino's house to say goodbye, Ino insisted to have a girl night or a girl hour at least. So she called TenTen, Hinata, and Temari, and they all hung out until 7:30. Sakura said she had to leave and say goodbye to Naruto. She walked to Naruto's house. When she was halfway there she heard Naruto panting and yelling "SAKURA~CHAN! WAIT UP" from behind her. She stopped and looked behind her. She saw Naruto. "Oh Naruto...I was about to come over I had to say-." Sakura was cut off. "SAKURA~CHAN IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR GOING AWAY FOR 2 YEAR-." Sakura put her hand of Naruto's mouth. "SHUSH NARUTO." She lowered her voice. "I don't need everyone in the village asking questions."

"Okay...But you are really leaving..?" Asked Naruto "Yeah.." "Can we hangout before you go..." "Naruto I have 30 minutes..." Naruto stared at Sakura until she said "Fine." They hung out Naruto brought out some chips and they just talked. It was 8:04. Sakura said "I'm sorry Naruto I have to go now.." "Naruto there is one more thing.." She whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto said "REALLY" Sakura nodded. They hugged and Sakura headed out.

 **What do you think? Review? I think its getting...Intresting.. What's that SECRET that Sakura is hiding..? o**

 **Alexee's Note: So I'm posting 2 chapters every time i write a new one...so wait for the next chapter! I don't have a schedule.**

 **AND, Please if you have any problems come to me. Not just with my story but personal ones. I will always support you and THIS IS A SAFE PLACE. So NO HATE. 3 BAI**


End file.
